Pieces
by GFSista
Summary: Netherball shattered Rocket and Sinedd. Now they need fixing. One sided slash in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Pieces**

Hello *waves* I've finished year one of uni so, no more essays for now! It's set several months after season 2 and it will have one-sided slash in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Galactik Football *sobs*

* * *

><p>Netherball.<p>

Rocket sighed, wondering why he was still watching the match. Maybe it was because he had to guide Aarch and Artegor back to the streets of Genesis once it was over. Or maybe because he wanted to ask himself why he had abandoned the Snow Kids. Or maybe it was because of the tall, black haired striker glaring at his opponent.

Sinedd.

Rocket didn't know how the Sphere was still working, let alone why Sinedd was in there. His head swam as he was filled with memories of the Sphere. At the time, the Sphere seemed exciting; the rush of adrenaline running through his body, the _satisfaction_ of a goal being scored or seeing his opponent on the floor with the pride stuffed out of them. Rocket felt light headed and started to sway until a firm arm wrapped around him.

"Rocket, do you know how this got working again?" said Aarch, his deep voice calming Rocket down.

"No. I'm sorry I can't help more." said Rocket, glancing at Artegor who was watching Sinedd with a mix of curiosity and slight anger.

"Artegor said that Sinedd was losing himself and playing more selfishly than usual. It reminded me of when you came back from Netherball…" Aarch's voice trailed off as he realised that Rocket wasn't paying attention. Another wave of memories hit Rocket and he leaned closer to Aarch.

"You can leave if you want." Aarch whispered.

"No… no. I'm fine. Besides I know what the Sphere can do."

A continuous ring announced the end of the match and Sinedd as the victor.

...

"We're worried about you." said Artegor, leaning back in his chair.

Artegor grabbed Sinedd's elbow when he was away from the fans of the Sphere. They had all walked the long way back to Artegor's office in complete and uncomfortable silence.

"You?" Sinedd could barely believe that _Rocket _and _Aarch _of all people were looking at him in concern. "My ex-coach? And the guy who broke my ankle!" Sinedd snarled.

Rocket couldn't be bothered to protest, he just wanted to get to bed. Going to bed past midnight was bad for him, he had a training session in the morning.

"The Sphere is bad for you; look at what you've been doing in practice!" Artegor proceeded to play a video. Sinedd tore through the field, not passing to anyone and practically destroying the meaning of teamwork. Rocket shook his head. It was like watching himself a few months ago.

"Rocket, say something to him!" Artegor said, gesturing to the said boy.

Rocket turned towards Sinedd and said, "As much as I hate to admit it, Artegor is right. Don't you remember what it did to me?"

"What do you care?" Sinedd snarled abruptly cutting Rocket off and stomping out of Artegor's office.

Artegor was frustrated, tapping his fingers on his desk, Aarch was pacing and Rocket was trying to think whilst yawning.

"The only way to get Sinedd out of the Sphere... is if you go in there and beat him." said Rocket.

"Really, are you sure?" Artegor asked, looking at Rocket in curiosity.

"Yes. If someone goes in there and gets Sinedd out, I'm sure he won't go back. I've already beaten him; I'll get him out and –"

"No." Aarch cut in. "I'm not letting you go down to the Sphere again." He turned to Artegor and said "Can one of the Shadows play Netherball?"

"Yes… I'll call a meeting and ask who wants to do it."

Aarch nodded, while Rocket yawned.

"Um, I think I'd better get you back to the hotel, Rocket. I'll see you later Artegor."

Aarch and Rocket walked out of the office, down the hall and out the building.

"Rocket, you look really tired, are you okay?" Aarch asked, concerned about his nephew.

"I'm alright. Being down there just brought back some bad memories. I'm okay, really!" Rocket said in a rush.

Aarch smiled, placed his hand on Rocket's shoulder and said "I'm just glad you're with us for good."

Rocket smiled to himself, leaned in closer and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rocket stared up at the ceiling in his bed, deliberating with himself and the young lady sitting next to him.<p>

"Tia, what should I do?" Rocket asked.

Tia looked at him before sighing.

"What's with the sigh?" Rocket raised his eyebrows at her. "I seriously don't know what to do."

"Leave it to the Shadows, Rocket. I couldn't bear it if you went into the Sphere again. What if I lost you for good?" Tia said gently.

"I wouldn't but… if I did, would you hate me for it?"

Tia smiled and played with a strand of Rocket's hair "No. I wouldn't hate you. You are far too kind for your own good Rocket."

Rocket reached over to Tia and scooped her into a hug. Breathing in the smell of her hair he whispered, "I'm not going to leave you."

...

"Who's playing Sinedd in the Sphere?" Rocket said in a rush, as soon as he stepped inside Aarch's office.

"Good evening to you too Rocket." Aarch said startled. "Artegor called me saying Fulmugus would play him."

"Oh."

"Was that all?"

"Um. Well, I was wondering…" Rocket paused.

"Yes, what?"

"Can I go down with you?"

"Out of the question and you know it."

"Why?" Rocket yelled.

"Something could happen to you, did you see how you were last night?"

Rocket mumbled, "I wish you would stop treating me like a kid."

"I'm trying to look after you, like I should have done 19 years ago." Aarch murmured softly as he walked over to him.

"Look Uncle Aarch, the past is the past and…"

"That's not the point. You're family. I haven't been looking after you the way I should have and that needs to stop." Aarch finished with a faint smile.

"I... thank you, Uncle Aarch." Rocket smiled. "You'll tell me how the match went?"

"Yes, of course, I've got to get going, Artegor must be getting impatient. Remember to pack your bags, we leave in the morning."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

They both walked out of the office, Aarch walking towards the reception while Rocket walked towards his room.

...

The atmosphere was tense as usual, with people shouting for Sinedd's support while the striker warmed up in the Sphere.

Fulmugus walked forward and said to the robot, "I'll be playing Sinedd tonight."

"Sorry. Someone else has already taken that position." The robot replied.

"What!" Artegor roared "Who?"

"Me."

Rocket stepped out of darkness in his uniform.

* * *

><p>Bad Rocket, disobeying Aarch *tuts in disapproval* Please read and review and tell me what you think :)<p>

GFSista xx


	2. Welcome to the Sphere Again

**Pieces**

New chappie! Let's see what Rocket does now...

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own GF.

* * *

><p>"Rocket?" yelled Aarch, Artegor and Fulmugus.<p>

"I'm the only one who can beat him, I know the Sphere better than you, Fulmugus." Rocket said, clenching his fists.

"I told you not to come down here! You could get a panic attack; something bad could happen if you go back in there! Don't you remember what Dame Simbai told you?" Aarch yelled.

"You sound like his father." Artegor commented.

"Yes. I do." Rocket said to Aarch.

As he walked into the Sphere, a wave of nausea swept over him. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and sleep but he knew that he couldn't allow Sinedd to destroy himself. So he stepped inside.

The Sphere was just like Rocket remembered. Sinedd was in a far corner, practising and juggling the ball. He then kicked and it soared through the hole. Rocket gulped. When he first played Sinedd, he felt overly confident now he felt unsure.

"You?" Sinedd said as soon as he turned round. His smirk was vicious. He'd waited for this day for so long. "You're not going to win."

"That's what you think." Rocket hoped he sounded sure but he couldn't deny the fact that the walls were spinning.

Sinedd gave Rocket a dirty grin as they approached the centre. Unfortunately for Rocket, Sinedd had grown about 2 inches, giving him the advantage in height. The ball was released and Sinedd immediately took possession.

Smack!

The ball was at Sinedd's feet, and then it slammed into the goal. Rocket wasn't even aware.

_"Crap." _Rocket thought

"See? You can't beat me." said Sinedd, walking back to the centre with an arrogant swagger.

Rocket mentally sighed. _"This is going to be a long 10 minutes."_

…

"Ahh!" Rocket yelled in pain. Sinedd had kicked Rocket against the wall, with a strength Rocket had never seen before.

His whole back ached. In fact, his whole body ached. He slumped down to the floor and held his sides together. Sinedd smiled, well smirked, at the midfielder on the floor. Victory was so delicious. He then kicked the ball into the hole.

Outside the Sphere, Aarch was running his fingers through his hair and cursing at every goal Sinedd scored; every injury Rocket sustained.

"He'll be fine." Artegor said offhandedly.

"What?" Aarch snapped "He's getting hurt in there. God, if Norata found out that he was down here again…" Aarch didn't even want to think about the last lecture Norata gave him. He never knew his brother had such a temper.

"You shouldn't have come in here. 3-nil to me." Sinedd said.

"As if I need a reminder." Rocket mumbled, trying to get back up.

"You. Can't. Beat. Me." Sinedd said, emphasizing every word.

That was it. Rocket felt the flare of anger that made him great for Netherball in the first place. He lifted himself up to his full height and snapped, "We'll see."

With a new found determination, Rocket launched himself after the ball with Sinedd following close behind. Rocket saw a pole rise up from the ground and jumped on it, the ball on his foot. Seeing the perfect kick, Rocket smiled and sent it straight for the hole.

3-1.

Sinedd scowled, promising himself that he wouldn't let Rocket score another goal. Rocket felt more confident. He _knew_ the Sphere much better than Sinedd.

The ball was released and Sinedd took possession, dribbling the ball away from the metal poles. The midfielder slid on the ground, hitting the ball with his foot, watching it bounce off the wall while he ran for it.

Smack!

3-2.

Sinedd growled in anger. _"How dare he come back and show me up."_ He thought.

…

Only 25 seconds left and the scores were tied. Who would emerge victorious? At the moment, Sinedd had the advantage with the ball, dribbling it away from Rocket as fast as he could.

15 seconds.

Sinedd balanced the ball on his foot, threw it into the air and then swung round catching the ball with his right foot. Sinedd saw the ball soar, until Rocket jumped up and knocked the ball from the goal with this head.

_"No!"_ Sinedd screamed from the inside. That was his last chance. Unless…

10 seconds.

Rocket had his back to Sinedd. All Sinedd needed to do was trip him up with his trademark slide. Unfortunately, as Sinedd slid, Rocket kicked the ball so that it bounced off the wall beside him, propelled himself off the wall and over Sinedd so that he landed on the other side of the Sphere, the ball underneath his foot.

5.

"How the tide turns." Rocket said.

4.

Sinedd got up, but it was all in vain.

3.

"Now we can both leave _for good_." Rocket snapped.

2.

Rocket gave the ball a sharp kick and it went straight through.

1.

"GOAL, ROCKET! MATCH, ROCKET!" yelled the robot referee.

"Yes! He did it!" Aarch yelled in victory.

"I knew he would." Artegor smiled.

Sinedd wanted to pound Rocket into dust. It wasn't fair to him that Rocket showed up and beat him.

"It's over. Don't come back here again." Rocket told him.

"Who the hell are you to dictate to me?" Sinedd snarled.

"I wasn't going to stand by and let you destroy yourself." Rocket said before walking towards the exit.

The crowd's cheers were deafening as Rocket and Sinedd stepped out of the Sphere. Rocket held up his hands, hoping to get the crowd's attention.

"I'm not going to be King of the Sphere; I'm not coming back here again!"

The crowd was astounded, murmurs ran through the crowd. One guy even yelled "You came back and now you're going to quit?" Ignoring the comments Rocket walked up to Aarch and said, "Can we get out of here?"

Aarch smiled. "Of course." Leaning in closer he muttered, "And by the way, can we keep this whole thing to ourselves? Your father would kill me if he knew."

Rocket chuckled, nodded his head in agreement and started to walk out with Artegor, Fulmugus Sinedd following them. Out of the corner of his eye he felt Sinedd's harsh violet gaze drilling into his back. Rocket felt a shiver go up his spine. He knew that Sinedd wasn't going to let this defeat go so easily.

…

Sinedd scowled at the artificial lights streaming through his hotel window. The events of last night ran through his mind. He still had no idea why Rocket wanted to help him. The midfielder was… complicated in some ways. The guy seemed to be a goody-two-shoes but he could be ruthless, especially when he was warped by Netherball. Sinedd paused in thought and shook his head. It was no good trying to get his head around things. He'd have plenty of time to do that when he landed on Akillian.

* * *

><p>God, I hated writing this match. I had about 5 versions but settled with this one. I hope it's good enough!<p>

GFSista xx


	3. Warm and Icy Welcomes

**Pieces**

Wow. It's been _ages_ since I've written on here. University is _way_ too stressful and I have exams next month! Oh boy. At least after that I'll be free! I really do hope you like this chapter, many thanks to FemaleSpock who helped me with it.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own GF. If I did, season three would be _very_ different.

* * *

><p>He stepped out of the shuttle and shuddered at the cold air. Akillian. <em>"Great."<em> Sinedd thought before hailing a taxi.

"Hey mate, where can I take you?"

"The Calla Hotel."

The driver nodded before heading off and Sinedd lounged in the back. He would've preferred to go to another planet like Bethoa but Artegor insisted that he go back to Akillian. Something about finding himself again after the Netherball episode. Sinedd rolled his eyes at Artegor's lecture. There was nothing to be 'found' on this frozen wasteland; just painful memories.

"Alright mate, here we are! 30 credits please. Good grief, look at that sky." The driver added as an afterthought.

Sinedd gave him the money and checked into the hotel. Once he was in his room, he threw down his bag and looked at the window, staring at the looming grey clouds. What was he supposed to do now? It wasn't as if Artegor set out a schedule for him! Fed up of doing nothing, Sinedd decided to take a walk.

As he got to the peak of Akillian's many hills, he laid back and surveyed the landscape. It hadn't changed much. Despite the Snow Kids winning the Cup twice, Akillian was still a planet in progress. His mind was blank. It was actually comforting to have nothing floating around rather than the usual thoughts that preoccupied his mind. Having laid down for a while, Sinedd noticed a significant drop in temperature and the change in the wind. Sinedd remembered enough about Akillian to know that a storm was coming and when they came, they came _quickly_.

He scrambled to his feet, trying to get down the hill as fast as possible but the wind was against him. Snow aided by the wind was pelting down and it was getting extremely hard to stay upright. As it landed, the cold made snow slick, throwing Sinedd's balance off. He slipped on a slope and hit his head.

He could feel the blood dribbling down his forehead. He tried to get up but his thumping head wouldn't allow him to. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he heard a dull droning noise in the background that came to a screeching halt.

...

Sinedd opened his eyes, seeing that wasn't in the snow anymore. But, where was he? He got up slowly, his head fighting him every step of the way. "Aah... where the hell am I?"

"My house."

Recognising the voice, Sinedd turned his head towards the source. "Rocket."

"How odd. I end up saving you twice in one week." Rocket said, leaning against the living room wall.

"You only saved me this time Parr, that's it. Oh hell, my _head_." Sinedd clutched the bandaged cut on his head as if it would ease the thumping.

Rocket disappeared into the kitchen, bringing a glass of water and a paracetamol. "Here. You might want to lay back down."

Much to Rocket's surprise, Sinedd heeded his advice and took the tablet. Anything to stop the drum solo rattling on. "How did I get here anyway?" Sinedd asked.

"I was out on my snowmobile and saw you fall, so I dragged you on. It's a good thing I did; you would've been buried in snow. I couldn't just leave you there to freeze."

"Right." Sinedd sipped more water and tried to relax while Rocket continued to lean against the wall.

"Um... do you want anything? A snack or something?" Rocket asked.

"Erm... no, I'm good."

Awkward silence ensured. Excusing himself, Rocket left the room and went to the greenhouse, finding his parents in deep discussion.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad."

"Ah Rocket, I was about to call you." Keira said, waving Rocket over. "How's Sinedd?"

"He's seems to be okay. I gave him some paracetamol and he's lying in the sofa."

"It's a good thing you found him when you did." Norata said. "So when do we drop him off?"

"Oh no you don't." Keira said. "You." Keira pointed at Rocket. "Go to the Calla Hotel and pick up his things. Sinedd will be staying here for awhile."

"What?" Rocket and Norata blurted out.

"You heard me. He's in no fit condition to go anywhere, he needs rest."

"He doesn't need to stay here! He'll be fine in a couple of hours." Rocket said.

"Just as I was telling your father, I had a conversation with Artegor. He thinks it would be a nice idea for you to look after him. Hang out and other things." Keira finished off with a smile, her eyes glittering. Rocket had his mouth open.

"You have got to be joking. Why would Artegor say that? I don't get along with Sinedd. Dad, help me out here."

Norata took one look at Keira and held his hands up. "Just as long as he doesn't wreck anything."

Keira smiled triumphantly and said, "Rocket. Hotel. Now."

Rocket grumbled as he walked out of the room. Norata followed close behind and said, "Did you see that look in your mother's eyes? That means she won't budge and you won't win. God knows how many times I've seen that look." Norata finished off with a dreamy look on his face. Before the situation got really uncomfortable, Rocket half walked, half ran to his snowmobile.

...

"Sinedd?" Keira poked her head around the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Your house."

Keira sat down beside him and said, "I managed to get hold of Artegor, and he thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed here with us for while you're on Akillian."

Sinedd made a small grimace but covered it up quickly. "Really?"

"Yes, he seemed most adamant that you should stay here. Is that okay with you?"

Sinedd gritted his teeth and said "Of course."

Keira smiled. "Well, I'll leave you with the Holo-TV."

As soon as Keira was out of earshot, Sinedd dialled Artegor on his phone. _"Unbelievable. The bloody nerve!"_ Sinedd cursed.

"Artegor!"

"Aah Sinedd, it's good to see you up. Keira mentioned that you had a nasty fall, it's a good thing that Rocket found you –"

"Why do I have to stay _here_?" Sinedd cut Artegor off abruptly.

Artegor raised an eyebrow. "I realised that leaving you alone in a hotel wasn't exactly the best idea of a break. So I thought having Rocket around would be a good solution. He'll be a good influence on you."

"Are you _serious_? Why exactly did you think that _he_ would be a good influence? This is the guy who _broke_ my ankle!"

"Aarch tells me that he's calmed down now. It's good to be around someone your own age."

Sinedd groaned in annoyance, pressing two fingers to his temple. "You are staying there and that's final." Artegor said. "It will only be for a couple of weeks, I can't have you out of shape for the minor tournament next month."

Sinedd scowled. There was no way that he was going to budge; Artegor was as stubborn as he was. "Fine. Don't expect me to like it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Artegor smirked before he signed off.

...

It was dark by the time Rocket got back. He got a lot of aggro for trying to get Sinedd's luggage back and was jumped by a fangirl who refused to leave him alone until he distracted her and got to his snowmobile. He hoped that Sinedd would be worth all of this hassle.

After he left the luggage in the guest room, Rocket came down to the living room to find Sinedd watching Arcadia Sports.

"You alright?" Rocket asked, sitting on the sofa beside Sinedd.

"I've been better. Your Mum said I could stay. She said that Artegor called and that you'd be 'a good influence'." Sinedd made quotations marks in the air to emphasise how unlikely that would be.

"I agree. I have no idea why Artegor wants you here. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and all that jazz."

"And I'm your enemy?" Sinedd asked looking at Rocket's eyes, a deep shade of gold, a striking contrast to his russet coloured hair.

"You are a striker for Shadows and not to mention we haven't got along." Rocket paused, and then continued "However, I got you out of the Sphere and you are recovering at my house." Rocket gave Sinedd a slight smile as he said "I suppose you're an acquaintance."

Sinedd let a sly grin cross his lips. At least he didn't say 'friends'.

"Have my parents told you the rules?"

"Don't mess with the greenhouse. Don't wreck anything. That kind of stuff. There's more?"

"Just two of my own." Rocket said.

"What are they?"

"Number one, show respect and obedience to my parents at _all _times." Rocket paused. Sinedd waited impatiently.

"What's rule two, then?"

"Screw with my football notes and I'll kill you."

After the program was over Rocket showed Sinedd to the guest room and he started to unpack his things. He still wondered why Artegor insisted on making him stay with the Parr's. Probably because he wanted to keep his eyes on Sinedd and couldn't do it at the hotel. Well Keira seemed okay; she fussed over him and asked whether he wanted anything to make him feel comfortable.

As he wrestled with a chest of drawers, a photo drifted into his lap. It showed a picture of a man with dark skin, ashen gray hair who looked like he was trying to catch a ball that was kicked at him.

"Hey Sinedd, do you want rice or potatoes with the chicken?" Rocket poked his head around the corner.

"Um... rice. Who's this?" Sinedd asked, holding out the photo to Rocket.

Rocket took it, his face falling. "This is my grandfather. I wondered where it went."

"Why so glum?" Sinedd asked sarcastically.

"He died about a year ago."

"Oh... sorry about that." Sinedd replied, trying to sound sincere.

"That's alright." Rocket looked at the photo and remembered that day. After they won the Cup for the first time, Keira got back in touch with her only living parent and Rocket managed to get to know him before he succumbed to an illness. It seemed ages ago, a time that was separate from Netherball and all the repercussions that came afterwards. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Rocket turned on his heel and walked out of the room, clutching the photo in his shaking hands.

...

Dinner was considerably awkward. Despite Keira's best efforts, the conversation remained stilted and uncomfortable. Straight afterwards, Sinedd faked a headache and Keira immediately sent him to bed with a tablet. Silence is much better than forced chatter.

Falling onto his bed, Sinedd fell into sleep faster than usual, he was out in minutes. The dream wasn't a good one. It was like his usual nightmares only more frightening because they could happen. He shocked himself out of sleep, panting in his bed.

"Sinedd?" A tired looking Rocket poked his bed round the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Came the blunt reply.

"You were screaming and you woke me up." Rocket tilted his head quizzically. "Why are you still in your clothes?"

Sinedd didn't realise he went straight to sleep without washing. "I was tired. I'm fine now."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Seeing Sinedd's eyes widen at the statement, Rocket quickly corrected himself. "Not like that twit. I meant I'll stay in the same room as you and wake you if you scream."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm meant to be looking out for you. The bathroom is two doors down." With that, Rocket disappeared into his room to get some sleeping gear.

Getting himself together, Sinedd found the bathroom, had a quick shower and threw on his bed clothes. By the time he got dressed; Rocket was manoeuvring a mattress into the room and settling himself in for the night.

"Good night Sinedd."

He got a grumble in reply. _"This is going to be hard."_ Both of the boys thought.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p>

GFSista xx


End file.
